VeggieTales Presents: Bickey Mouse: The Complete Cartoons
VeggieTales Presents: Bickey Mouse: The Complete Cartoons is a VeggieTales compilation consisting of several Veggie cartoons based off the 2013 Mickey Mouse TV series. According to the DVD, there are 22 of them. Story Opening Countertop Bob and Larry are trying to open up a show, when suddenly, Bob said to hold on. Bob left. Larry waited for Bob. Seconds later, Bob was dressed up as Bickey Mouse. Larry asks why. Bob explains that he was dressed up in his Veggie version of Mickey Mouse, then he went with Larry to Bob's house to show an old TV. Bob puts the disc in and watched cartoons based off Mickey Mouse. Croissant de Trophy When Minnie's (Madame Blueberry) cafe runs out of croissants, Bickey (Bob the Tomato) must deliver them to her fast, fighting wild traffic and other obstacles across Paris! No Service Allowed After seeing a snack shack, Bickey (Bob) and Lonald (Larry) attempt to buy lunch and surprise Minnie (Madame Blueberry) and Paisy (Petunia) with a picnic, but due to the "No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service" policy, they are promptly rejected by Noofy (Mr. Nezzer). After fighting over who gets to wear the appropriate clothes, Lonald begins to verbally torment Bickey (who now has no clothes). The latter hides, only to spot Minnie and Paisy walking up the pier. Not wanting to be seen in his current state, Bickey tries to cover up his shame, only to fail in every attempt; it's only through some quick acrobatic moves that he gets back his and Lonald's clothes and the picnic to boot. Paisy is thoroughly embarrassed by Lonald now not having any clothes and she, Minnie and Bickey leave him to be harassed by the other beach-goers. Yodeltown Bickey longs to visit Minnie atop her mountaintop chalet, but quickly realizes that the threat of an avalanche has made the trek up the mountain more challenging than usual. Back on the Countertop When it gets to Number 4, the old TV experiences nonsense called, "No Croissants, No Shoes, and No Yodeltowns". Bob stops the cartoons and spots a wooden mallet under the TV. Bob uses it to smash the TV, revealing the fourth story: New York Weeney. New York Weeney The hot dog Bickey buys for his beloved and very hungry Minnie ends up taking him on an energetic chase through New York's Central Park. Tokyo Go-Go Bickey fights crazy commuting crowds aboard the bullet train in Tokyo, Japan. Stealing the Cool It is a very hot day, so hot that the residents suffering from the extreme heat. Bickey, Lonald and Noofy cooling down in a pool in the backyard of a mansion However, they had gone into the pool without permission. The owner finds out about this and sics his guard dogs on the three. They run away from the premises and back into the oppressive heat. Away from the mansion, Lonald complains about the heat. Bickey, however, promises him that he will find a way to keep them cool. Lonald tells him to hurry up because Noofy is not doing too good – he is literally melting into a black puddle. Bickey's first idea is to go into a car wash with his friends. At first, it works great with the cool water hitting them, but when the soap and scrubbing come, not so much. The next idea to stay cool takes place at an airport. Bickey spins one of the propellers on the air plane, using it as a giant fan for him and his friends. It looks like it works at first, but the propeller starts to spin so fast that the three get their fur/feathers blown off, then their skin blown off, eventually revealing their skeletons underneath. The final idea is hanging in a meat locker/freezer. The result is great at first, but when the butcher mistakes Lonald for a piece of meat, he gets ready to carve him. Lonald reveals he is indeed living and not a piece of meat. Enraged, the butcher chases the three out of his shop. Just as the butcher is about to catch them, Bickey spots a truck and hides in it with his friends. Out of breath from running, Bickey turns on the light in the back of the truck. Once the light is on, it reveals that Bickey, Lonald and Noofy are in the back of an ice cream truck's freezer. Outside, the ice cream man is about to hand some ice cream cones to some children. Inside, the three dance with joy inside the truck. In their excitement, however, the stick shift moves, causing the truck to drive away. When the ice cream man turns around, his truck is not there, and he freaks out. Meanwhile, Bickey, Lonald and Noofy are using the ice cream inside the truck to stay cool, including such ways as rubbing the ice cream on themselves and sitting on the freezers. They are blissfully unaware that the truck is moving. The truck from the outside twists and turns down the road and hills while the three inside are having an ice cream fight, like a snowball fight. Suddenly, the truck hits a bump, knocking the trio on the floor. Bickey starts questioning who is driving the truck. Bickey, Lonald and Noofy freak out when they notice the driver's seat empty. The truck goes flying into the sky due to its speed off a hill, as Bickey, Lonald and Noofy watch in terror and scream their heads off. The truck lands safely on a fire hydrant as everyone in town gathers around it. The hydrant bursts and the truck starts to fill up so much water that it spews out of the top of the truck like a fountain while shooting Bickey, Lonald and Noofy out of the truck, turning into ice and shooting ice cream cones, bars, popsicles and all other kinds of frozen treats into the air, landing into the hands of everyone in town. Due to the temperature, the ground turns to ice, and it even starts to snow, turning the hot, tacky neighborhood into a frozen winter wonderland. Bickey, Lonald and Noofy pop out of three snowmen and enjoy some ice cream together, with their wish of staying cool finally being a reality. But as everyone enjoys the winter wonderland, Lonald now complains that he is freezing as the episode ends. Back on the Countertop, Part 2 Just as about Bob's old TV was about to reveal the seventh cartoon, a strange guy named Archibald Asparagus turned it off. Bob yells why. Archibald explains that he doesn't like the cartoons. But Bob tells him that if it was a regular show, they would move on to a Silly Song and then into another set of cartoons. Archibald says no Silly Songs. Bob says Silly Songs. Archibald says no Silly Songs. Bob says Silly Songs. Archibald says no Silly Songs. Bob says Silly Songs. After that, the two got into an argument about having a Silly Song and not having a Silly Song. After that, Bob reveals that it was time for a Silly Song. Archibald agrees and reveals the Bear Trap Song. After the Bear Trap silly song, Bob says good-bye to Archibald, but he says no. Bob says, "Come on!" and sits on the couch with Archibald to watch another set of the Bickey Mouse cartoons. Larry watched Bob and Archibald. Owl Friend Bickey's car breaks down in a graveyard, where he is haunted by a zombie Noofy. Bad Hearing Aid Day Bickey searches for his hearing aids after losing them before a date with Minnie while being deaf at the same time. Now that Bickey discovers that the second and third pucks on the Ice Hockey Rink are his hearing aids, Bickey has to win a game for the Home Team to retrieve his hearing aids. Gasp! After a sneaky cat breaks Bickey's fish bowl, he attempts to save his pet fish. Panda-strophe Bickey goes to the Beijing Zoo. In the zoo, he takes pictures of various animals. He comes across a Baby Panda, and Is ready to photo him. However, Every time Bickey tries to take a Picture of him, the Panda's look changes. (e.g. Panda puts a fake mustache on) Bickey ends up in a Monkey yard, and he runs up a tree. Bickey tries to take a picture in the tree, but the camera is knocked out of his hand by an Elephant. Bickey lands in the Panda's pen. The Baby Panda takes the camera and runs with it. As a result of hitting a pole twice while triying to get the camera back , Bickey ends up with two black eyes, Making the Mother Panda thinking Bickey is a Panda. The Short ends with the Baby Panda taking a picture of Bickey being cradled by the Mother Panda. Fourth Wheel Bickey and Minnie are on a romantic dinner, but Noofy keeps interrupting. Puppy Show After Cluto (the Cuke-a-Poo from Celery Night Fever) gets injured, Noofy is forced to substitute for a dog show that Bickey entered Cluto in. O Sole Minnie Bickey attempts to woo Minnie over the course of a busy day in Venice, Italy. Sleepchasin' Bickey decides to watch over Noofy, since he's been having problems with sleepwalking. O Futebol Clássico Bickey tries desperately to find the perfect view at the World Cup final in Brazil. Mashedpotatoland Bickey and Lonald take Noofy on a road trip to "Mashedpotatoland", a theme park he's wanted to go to ever since he was young. Upon their arrival, however, Bickey and Lonald realize that "Mashedpotatoland" is actually just part of a sign welcoming people to Idaho. Not wanting to disappoint their friend, they attempt to make Noofy’s dream come true by building a theme park made of mashed potatoes. The rides and attractions strongly resemble and parody ones from Disneyland. The Adorable Duo Bickey and Minnie try to make Lonald and Paisy happy. Flipperboobootosis Fever Lonald gets a foot ailment called "Flipperboobootosis", but refuses to go to the doctor to get treatment, so Bickey and Noofy try to help him find a cure. Veg Out! Noofy volunteers Bickey to fight Bete (Mr. Beet) in a wrestling match. Noofy's Grandma Bickey agrees to let Noofy's grandma (Grandma Nezzer from An Easter Carol) stay at his house, but he soon learns that she isn't the sweet old lady she appears to be. Mumbai Bonzais Bickey embarks on an epic odyssey across India after his taxi picks up an Elephant who needs to make one simple stop. Harbor Trolley Chaos Bickey and Minnie must stop a runaway cable car as it careens through the streets of San Francisco. What We Have Learned Archibald says these stories were great. He liked the part where there are pandas in it. Bob tells him that the cartoon that has pandas in it is "Panda-astrophe". QWERTY teleports them back to the countertop and Bob says, "It's time to talk about what we have learned today!" to which QWERTY starts the original version of the What We Have Learned song. So far, everyone liked it, even Bob. Then, they discussed the twenty-two stories, and they said good-bye. Before the credits roll, Larry asked Bob he wants to be an Indian in the next show. Characters Countertop *Bob the Tomato as Bickey Mouse *Larry the Cucumber *QWERTY *Archibald Asparagus Croissant de Trophy *Bob the Tomato as Bickey Mouse *Bickey's Scooter *Madame Blueberry as Binnie Mouse *Petunia Rhubarb as Paisy Duck *Prince Charming (cameo) *Cinderella (cameo) No Service Allowed *Bob the Tomato as Bickey Mouse *Larry the Cucumber as Lonald Duck *Mr. Nezzer as Noofy *Madame Blueberry as Binnie Mouse *Petunia Rhubarb as Paisy Duck Yodeltown *Bob the Tomato as Bickey Mouse *Madame Blueberry as Minnie Mouse *Yeti New York Weeney *Bob the Tomato as Bickey Mouse *Madame Blueberry as Binnie Mouse *Mr. Nezzer as Noofy (cameo) Tokyo Go-Go *Bob the Tomato as Bickey Mouse *Sara Crewe as Christina (cameo) *Phil Vischer (cameo) Stealing the Cool *Bob the Tomato as Bickey Mouse *Larry the Cucumber as Lonald Duck *Mr. Nezzer as Noofy *Horace Horsecollar (cameo) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (cameo) *Mansion Owner *Guard dogs *Butcher *Ice cream man *Neighboorhood residents The Bear Trap Song *The Silly Song Marrator *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus *Petunia Rhubarb Owl Friend *Bob the Tomato as Bickey Mouse *Mr. Nezzer as Noofy Bad Hearing Aid Day *Bob the Tomato as Bickey Mouse *Madame Blueberry as Binnie Mouse *Mr. Nezzer as Noofy *Horace Horsecollar (cameo) *Clara Cluck (cameo) Gasp! *Bob the Tomato as Bickey Mouse *Gubbles Panda-strophe! *Bob the Tomato as Bickey Mouse *Baby Panda Fourth Wheel *Bob the Tomato as Bickey Mouse *Madame Blueberry as Binnie Mouse *Mr. Nezzer as Noofy *Horace Horsecollar (cameo) *Clarabelle Cow (cameo) *Lady (cameo) *Tramp (cameo) Puppy Show *Bob the Tomato as Bickey Mouse *The Cuke-a-Poo from Celery Night Fever as Cluto *Mr. Nezzer as Noofy *Clarabelle Cow (cameo) O Sole Minnie *Bob the Tomato as Bickey Mouse *Madame Blueberry as Binnie Mouse *Willie the Whale (cameo) Sleepchasin' *Bob the Tomato as Bickey Mouse *Mr. Nezzer as Noofy O Futebol Clássico *Bob the Tomato as Bickey Mouse *Jose Carioca Mashedpotatoland *Bob the Tomato as Bickey Mouse *Larry the Cucumber as Lonald Duck *Mr. Nezzer as Noofy The Adorable Duo *Bob the Tomato as Bickey Mouse *Madame Blueberry as Binnie Mouse *Larry the Cucumber as Lonald Duck *Petunia Rhubarb as Paisy Duck *Mirabelle (cameo) *Mr. Beet (cameo) *Mr. Nezzer as Noofy (cameo) *Horace Horsecollar (cameo) *Clarabelle Cow (cameo) *Peter Pig (cameo) Flipperboobootosis Fever *Bob the Tomato as Bickey Mouse *Larry the Cucumber as Lonald Duck *Mr. Nezzer as Noofy *Lovey Asparagus as Doctor Veg Out! *Bob the Tomato as Bickey Mouse *Mr. Nezzer as Noofy *Larry the Cucumber as Lonald Duck *Mr. Beet as Bete Noofy's Grandma *Bob the Tomato as Bickey Mouse *Mr. Nezzer as Noofy *Grandma Nezzer from An Easter Carol as Noofy's Grandmother *Larry the Cucumber as Lonald Duck Mumbai Bonzais *Bob the Tomato as Bickey Mouse *Jean-Claude, Phillipe, Percy, and Lil Pea (cameo) *Buzz-Saw Louie (cameo) *Archibald Asparagus (cameo) *Princess Eloise (cameo) Harbor Trolley Chaos *Bob the Tomato as Bickey Mouse *Madame Blueberry as Binnie Mouse Stories #Croissant de Trophy #No Service Allowed #Yodeltown #New York Weeney #Tokyo Go-Go #Stealing the Cool #Owl Friend #Bad Hearing Aid Day #Gasp! #Panda-strophe! #Fourth Wheel #Puppy Show #O Sole Minnie #Sleepchasin' #O Futebol Clássico #Mashedpotatoland #The Adorable Duo #Flipperboobootosis Fever #Veg Out! #Noofy's Grandma #Mumbai Bonzais #Harbor Trolley Chaos Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song (from 1993-1994) *Croissant de Trophy (score) *No Service Allowed (score) *Yodeltown (score) *New York Weeney (score) *Tokyo Go-Go (score) *Stealing the Cool (score) *The Bear Trap Song (from VeggieTales Birthday Clip-O-Rama!) *Owl Friend (score) *Bad Hearing Aid Day (score) *Gasp! (score) *Panda-strophe! (score) *Fourth Wheel (score) *Puppy Show (score) *O Sole Minnie (score) *Sleepchasin' (score) *O Futebol Clássico (score) *Mashedpotatoland (score) *The Adorable Duo *Flipperboobootosis Fever (score) *Veg Out! (score) *Noofy's Grandma (score) *Mumbai Bonzais (score) *Harbor Trolley Chaos (score) *What We Have Learned Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with Larry What We Have Learned song Original Kid They Got a Letter From None Trivia *This is the third time it shows Bob's house, along with Raymond. The first two times are in "God Made You Special" and "The New Job". *Technical difficulties are shown up again (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *The Bear Trap Song is sung again (VeggieTales Birthday Clip-O-Rama!) *The seventeenth story, "The Adorable Duo", is a musical, just like in "Lyle the Kindly Viking". *This is a sequel to Bickey Mouse Clubhouse. *The score for Harbor Trolley Chaos is tuned to the song of "Larry's High Silk Hat". *Fast Forward: At the end of the closing countertop, Larry wants to be an Indian in the next show. Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Collections Category:VeggieFan2000